disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wally and The Frosty the Snowman (UK VHS 1999)
''Wally and The Frosty the Snowman ''is a UK VHS. This is Distributed by Disney Videos and Thames Video. Notes * Voice: Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh/Tigger/Wally,Rob Rackstraw as Rabbit/Mayor Jack Johnson,John Goodman as Frosty The Snowman/Gopher,John Fielder as Piglet/Professor Bunny,Kath Soucie as Kanga/Magic Robot,Tara Strong as Roo/Marie,Macaulay Culkin as Max/Oliver The Kitten (this is a Last Role For Oliver),Joey Lawrence as Christopher Robin/Lucas,Richard Dean Anderson as Plumbot Master/St. Rabbit of The Jupiter,Kevin Spacey as Abominable Snowman/Hopper,Frank Welker as The Bugs/The Birds/Cat/Oliver The Kitten (Only Meowing And Hissing),David Jason as Santa Claus/King Rabbit,Dave Foley and Billy Joel as Prince Rabbits,Pat Musick as Princess Bunny,Lara Jill Miller as Karen/Princess Rabbits,Lucille Bliss as Queen Bunny/Queen Rabbit,David Wills as Master Splinter And Peggy Mahon as Miss Owl/Arctic Rabbit/Fuzzball The White Bunny Rabbit * Release Date: 8th November 1999 * Distributed by: Disney Videos and Thames Video Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning Screen # Closed Captions Screen # Pizza Hut Commerical (1988) # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) # Mulan (Short version) (Coming Soon on Video) # Winnie the Pooh Videos from 1999 with clips of "Happy Pooh Day", "Working Together", "Pooh Wishes", "Three Cheers of Rabbit and Eeyore" and "Imagine That, Christopher Robin". # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Available Now on Video ) # Belle's Magical World (Exclusively on Video) # Frosty The Snowman (1969) Trailer (Now Available) # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # VCI Children‘s Videos Promo (1997 Because The “New For 97’” Has Been Cut Off) # Oliver and Company (Available Now on Video) # A Bug's Life (Available Now on Video) # The Wiggles Videos with clips of "Wiggle Time" and Yummy Yummy". # Disney Playschool Videos children's trailer from 1999 with clips of "The Wiggles", "The Animal Shelf", "Sesame Street" and "Winnie the Pooh". # Stay Tuned (Blue Background) # Disney Videos Logo # Thames Video # BBFC U Screen # Walt Disney Pictures (1985) # Thames Television (With a UK Pitched) # Start of Wally and The Frosty the Snowman (1993) Closing Previews (UK) # End of Wally and The Frosty the Snowman (1993) # Rankin Bass Productions (With a UK Pitched) # Thames Television (Silent) # Walt Disney Pictures (Silent) # Disney's Villains Revenge (Available from all good software retailers, On Windows and Macintosh CD ROM) # Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) # The Lion King Broadway Musical # Doug's 1st Movie (Now Available on Video) # An Extremely Goofy Movie (Now it's Yours to Own on Video) # Tarzan (Coming Soon on Video) # Flubber (Now Available on Video) # George of the Jungle (Now Available on Video) # Winnie The Pooh’s Most Grand Adventure (Available On Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh Short Trailer (Now On Video) # Disney's Mr. Magoo # Disney's Rocketman Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:VHS Category:United Kingdom Category:1999